In the agricultural art, it has been conclusively proven that ground compaction seriously, detrimentally affects the yield of crops. During the harvest of several type crops, it is desirable to load the crops directly into an on-highway trailer of a semi-trailer which has wheels. Such loading systems avoid excessive handling of the crop being harvested, but have a decided drawback of seriously compacting the ground after a heavy load is placed on the semi-trailer. Further, during wet weather, the semi-trailers are often prevented from entering the fields for fear of leaving deep ruts in the fields and or becoming stuck in the mud. This is a most serious problem in irrigated fields where careful control of the ground elevation is important.
The subject invention is directed to an endless track trailer or transporter which is of a construction to easily load an on-highway semi-trailer thereonto and transport the semi-trailer through the agricultural field, thereby overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.